1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connectivity and network analysis within dynamic systems. More specifically, this invention detects and defines connectivity regions within dynamically changing fluid, power distribution, computer networks, or other flow distribution networks by defining an initial connectivity region, detecting changes in the status quo, and subsequently adjusting the region by collapsing or expanding to maintain network integrity.
2. Description of Related Art
Network operators often perform several functions on networks, such as, operating procedures, executing tests or performing maintenance. In order to efficiently perform these functions, network operators must know which network components are connected and which are isolated. Further, during development of operating procedures and maintenance plans, information about component connectivity is vital to ensure those procedures and plans are properly conceived.
For example, a simple plumbing network consists of various components, e.g., pipes, shutoff valves, faucets, and drains. Procedures are performed on the network during various times, e.g., filling a sink, draining a tub, watering the lawn. Similarly, maintenance, such as replacing a faucet, is also performed on the network. In order to complete a task, the operator of a plumbing system must know what impact a particular action will have on the system.
Procedures include various implied orders that must be executed in order to obtain a desired result. In the plumbing network, in order to fill a sink, the following implied orders are executed: open the main shutoff valve; open shutoff valves for the sink; close the drain; open the faucet; and once the sink is filled to the desired level, turn the faucet off. While verbatim compliance is not necessary to achieve the desired results, all implied orders associated with filling a sink must be eventually accomplished. One operator may shut the drain before opening the faucet while another operator may decide to open the faucet then shut the drain. Similarly, some implied orders may have already been accomplished and thus need not be performed, such as opening the main shutoff valve.
Unlike a simple plumbing network, industrial and commercial networks can be extremely complicated, consisting of multiple, dependent systems and subsystems. Such intricate networks result in operation, testing and maintenance procedures that require verbatim execution from an operator. In a complex network, a procedure may apply only to a small portion, or region, of the entire network. In these instances, an operator may simultaneously execute two or more procedures. However, network operators must have identified those regions of the network that are isolated and those regions that are interconnected.
One method of monitoring the different regions is the use of a network diagram. An operator spreads a schematic diagram of the entire network on a table, places Plexiglas(trademark) over top, then with a grease pencil, traces the initial state of the network onto the Plexiglas(trademark). The operator now uses the Plexiglas(trademark) copy of the network to denote which components fall within a specific region. This is called the connectivity region. Depending on the state of the system there may be one or more connectivity regions.
Given the dynamic nature of networks, the connectivity regions need constant updating as the region""s boundaries fluctuate. If the state of a region changes such that a component previously bounding a region changes, then the region expands until new boundaries are defined. Conversely, when a connectivity region has a component previously wholly within a region that now serves as a boundary for the region, the region must collapse and each network component must be reevaluated to determine whether it continues to remain within the new connectivity region.
For the operator tracking changes on Plexiglas(trademark), maintaining the regions can be very difficult When a region is reduced, the operator decides which components will remain within the region and which will be removed and makes the appropriate annotation on the Plexiglas(trademark). Similarly, as the number of components within a region increases, each additional component requires the operator to again redefine the region. Typically, such refinement requires the operator to completely erase and redraw the entire network. Usually, records of changes in the connectivity regions are not maintained before the Plexiglas(trademark) is erased.
The current methods create a significantly higher potential for operator error. The consequences of which are, but not limited too: catastrophic failure within the network; inability to provide service; equipment damage; and personal injury.
The need therefore exists for a method of defining a region, detecting changes and expanding or collapsing a region; but with the use of an automated means that continuously monitors the current state of the network, recognizing changes and adjusting by expanding or collapsing. Additionally, the present invention maintains network history providing improved reliability and integrity over manual methods.
It is therefore an advantage of the present invention to provide an automated process for defining and maintaining connectivity regions within a dynamic network. This advantage eliminates the need for an operator to manually evaluate connectivity regions within a network. Since the present invention maintains the network, the reliance on an operator is minimized; thus, reducing the potential for operator error. This combination of region maintenance and reduced operator reliance, results in a reduction of overall error.
The automated process of the present invention requires an initial input of a network component around which a connectivity region will be defined. The present invention automatically and autonomously generates a region around the initial input, stores the region""s definition, and monitors the network for a change. Upon detecting a change in the network, the effect is evaluated, and if necessary the region is adjusted and redefined to accommodate the change. Only those regions of the network affected by the change will be updated.
This invention presents a major breakthrough in network analysis. These advantages are based on the capability to respond efficiently and instantaneously to changes in the network. This invention can be generally applied to any dynamic network such as computer networks and power distribution networks; however, to provide an example the aforementioned simple plumbing system will be used throughout the detailed description below.
These advantages and other novel features of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.